Once Upon a Time
by DevilK
Summary: Après la mort inattendue de son frère et de sa femme, Minerva se voit confier la garde de leur seul enfant. Étant son seul et unique parent proche, ce cher professeur McGonagall ne peut qu'accepter et ramène sa petite nièce à Poudlard. Commence alors sa vie trépidante dans le monde de la magie et sa rencontre avec une certaine miss-je-sais-tout quelques années plus tard.
1. Note importante à lire

**Bonsoir chers lecteurs !**

 **Vous trouverez ci-dessous, un petit pense-bête établi à partir d'information piochées via différentes sources. Il vous aidera à avoir un aperçu de ce qu'il s'est produit avant que notre histoire commence. Il vous offrira un complément d'information, ainsi que l'histoire que j'ai imaginé pour les trois enfants McGonagall. Il faut savoir que la chronologie détaillée plus bas dans le document, n'est peut-être pas fidèle à celle d'origine instaurée par l'auteur. Je l'ai donc adaptée pour les besoins de mon scénario. Je vous conseille vivement de lire cette note avant de commencer le premier chapitre, il vous permettra de vous familiariser avec les personnages et l'ambiance qui règne alors dans le monde de la magie.**

 **Bonne lecture,**  
 **DevilK.**

* * *

Date de naissance de Harry :

 _ **31 Juillet 1980**_

Entrée à Poudlard et âge :

 _ **1 Septembre 1991 – 11 ans**_

Age après la bataille de Poudlard 1998:

 _ **18 ans**_

Date de naissance de Ron :

 _ **1 Mars 1980**_

Entrée à Poudlard et âge :

 _ **1 Septembre 1991 – 11 ans**_

Age après la bataille de Poudlard 1998:

 _ **18 ans**_

Date de naissance de Hermione :

 _ **19 Septembre 1979**_

Entrée à Poudlard et âge :

 _ **1 Septembre 1991 – 12 ans**_

Age après la bataille de Poudlard 1998:

 _ **19 ans**_

Date de naissance de Minerva McGonagall :

 _ **4 Octobre 1935**_

Age à la naissance de Lexia en Janvier 1974 :

 _ **38 ans**_

Age après la bataille de Poudlard 1998 :

 _ **63 ans**_

Date de naissance de Lexia McGonagall :

 _ **1er Janvier 1974**_

Entrée à Poudlard et âge :

 _ **1 Septembre 1985 – 11 ans**_

Age après la bataille de Poudlard 1998 :

 _ **24 ans**_

Ordre et date de naissance des enfants McGonagall :

 _ **Minerva (1935), Malcolm (1937), Robert Jr (1940)**_

Nom et Date de naissance des futurs époux et épouses :

 _ **Elphinston Urquart → Né en 1900**_

 _ **Ashley Sulivan → Née en 1938**_

 _ **Layla Williams → Née en 1948**_

Date de mariage et âges respectifs :

 _ **Elphinston Urquart → Marié en 1982 (Minerva a 47 ans et lui, 82)**_

 _ **Ashley Sulivan → Mariée en debut 1958 (Malcolm a 21 ans et elle, 20)**_

 _ **Layla Williams → Mariée en été 1970 (Robert Jr a 30 ans et elle, 22)**_

Enfants :

 _ **Malcolm et Ashley Sulivan, 3 enfants (Les jumelles Megan et Emily, Maxwell)**_

 _ **Robert Jr et Layla Williams, 1 enfant (Lexia)**_

Date de naissance et informations utiles des 4 neveux et nièces de Minerva :

 _ **Megan et Emily → Nées le 13 Novembre 1958, entrées à Poudlard en 1969 (Megan devient poursuiveur en 1971 et remporte une médaille du meilleur poursuiveur la même année)**_

 _ **Maxwell → Né le 2 Mars 1960, entré à Poudlard en 1971 (Megan et Emily sont en 3ème année et lui en 1ère)**_

Race de Loup pour Lexia :

Le Loup de Sibérie (Canis lupus albus), sous-espèce de loup (Canis lupus). Originaire de la toundra sibérie ainsi que des zones forestières de Russie. On le retrouve également à l'extrême nord de la Scandinavie. La sous-espèce occidentale équivalente est le Loup arctique (Canis lupus arctos).

Le pelage du loup de Sibérie est très varié, contrairement au loup arctique, sa fourrure n'est pas entièrement blanche. La plupart des loups de Sibérie a une fourrure d'une teinte claire et grise (parfois teintée de brun ou beige). Son poil est long, dense, doux et duveteux. La taille au garrot est de 60 cm à 90 cm. Son corps a une longueur de 100 cm à 140 cm et sa queue mesure entre 30 cm et 50 cm. Les adultes pèsent entre 35 kg et 45 kg.

Description de Malcolm McGonagall :

Né en 1937, deux ans après Minerva, Malcolm est le deuxième enfant et premier fils de Robert Sr McGonagall et Isobel Ross. Tout comme sa sœur, il est capable de faire de la magie.

Il a des cheveux noirs, comme Minerva, et des yeux d'un marron rougeâtre. C'est un jeune homme plutôt grand d'un mètre quatre-vingt-cinq et charismatique. Aimant et protecteur, il est assurément le plus maternel des trois McGonagall. Il a un certain don pour la magie, est studieux et sérieux mais apprécie tout de même s'amuser. Il a beaucoup d'humour et n'hésite pas à taquiner sa sœur. Il aime s'entourer d'amis et partage son amour pour le Quidditch avec Minerva.

Il entre à Poudlard en 1948 et intègre la maison Griffondor, rejoignant ainsi sa sœur aînée qui entame sa 2ème année. Il constate très rapidement qu'elle est une sorcière dotée d'un potentiel magique beaucoup plus élevé que la plupart des élèves. Elle comprends tout, réussit tout et n'a nullement besoin de quelqu'un pour se protéger. Il souffre de cette situation, ne pouvant assurer son statut de frère mais n'en dira rien et sera d'ailleurs très heureux que sa sœur soit aussi intelligente et indépendante. Dés sa deuxième année, il démontre une certaine aisance sur un balais et intègre l'équipe de Quidditch de Gryffondor au poste de batteur. Ce rôle lui permet de protéger les arrières de sa sœur qui est attrapeur et, d'une certaine façon, lui permettre également de remplir son devoir de frère. Il devient rapidement populaire et rencontre sa futur épouse, Ashley Sulivan, une de ses nombreuses fans également dans sa maison. C'est une magnifique jeune femme, tout aussi sérieuse et studieuse que lui. Elle a des yeux noisettes et de long cheveux blonds cendrés.

Son temps à Poudlard se partage donc entre sa petite amie, le Quidditch, passer du bon temps entre amis, étudier mais surtout et avant toutes choses, passer du temps avec Minerva quand elle n'est pas perdue au milieu de la bibliothèque ou engagée dans une conversation énergique avec leur professeur de Tranfiguration, Albus Dumbledore.

En 1958, Malcolm et Ashley se marient, lui a alors 21 ans et elle, 20. Ils seront d'ailleurs, les premiers à franchir ce cap. La même année naîtra leurs jumelles, Megan et Emily et deux ans plus tard, leur fils, Maxwell. Les deux filles ressemblent à leur mère tandis que Maxwell est le portrait craché de Malcolm.

Anecdote : Pendant la 7ème année de Minerva, durant la finale de la coupe de Quidditch opposant Griffondor à Serpentard, Malcolm ne parvient pas à arrêter un Cognard qu'elle se prends de plein fouet. La joueuse tombe de son balais à plus de 30 mètres de haut, se brise les côtes et souffre d'une commotion cérébrale. Elle mettra plusieurs semaines à se rétablir complètement mais ne pourra plus jouer. Même si Minerva lui assure que ce n'est pas de sa faute, Malcolm se sent responsable de cet accident et arrêtera le Quidditch à son tour.

Description de Robert Junior McGonagall :

Né en 1940, 5 ans après Minerva et 3 ans après Malcolm, Robert Jr est le deuxième fils et troisième né de Robert McGonagall et Isobel Ross. Lui aussi est capable de magie et est rapidement pris en charge par ses deux aînés.

Identique à son frère, il a des cheveux noirs court en bataille mais des yeux d'un bleu perçant. Robert senior affirme que son grand-père avait les même. Junior est d'un tempérament calme et attentif, il est très observateur et calculateur. Il pèse toujours le pour et le contre, compare les avantages et les inconvénients avant d'entreprendre quoique ce soit. Très attaché à Minerva et Malcolm, il se montre parfois affectueux dans ses gestes et paroles mais n'en demeure pas moins timide et maladroit. Il ne rejette pas la compagnie des autres mais ne la recherche pas non plus. Il a le sens de l'humour mais ne cherche pas à se faire remarquer pour autant, il a beaucoup de répartie et n'hésite pas à le démontrer si nécessaire. Durant ses études à Poudlard, il se montre tout aussi studieux que ses aînés mais n'égale pas Minerva pendant les examens, ne restant qu'à un ou deux points en dessous d'elle. Ses notes sont excellentes sauf en vol, le pauvre enfant se découvre une phobie de la hauteur dés son premier cours. En grandissant, il devient un jeune homme tout aussi charismatique que Malcolm mais donne souvent l'impression d'être froid et distant en raison de ses yeux d'un bleu glacial. Il ne fait rien pour briser cette image, bien qu'elle soit fausse. Ses facultés se développent, faisant de lui un sorcier et adversaire redoutable. Il est fin stratège, agile et très intelligent, pouvant effectuer plusieurs sort très complexes avec aisance et rapidité. Il n'est pas aussi imposant que son armoire à glace de frère mais reste tout de même assez grand avec un bon mètre quatre-vingt.

Il entre à Poudlard le dernier en 1951. Pendant la cérémonie de la Répartition, le choixpeau hésite longuement. Junior à beaucoup de qualités qui sont appréciées dans chacune des maisons. Il est, entre autre chose, loyal, studieux, courageux, intelligent, sage et réfléchis. Après une longue attente et quelques mots échangés avec lui, le choixpeau doute encore entre Gryffondor et Serpentard. Il finit par envoyer le jeune garçon à Gryffondor, tout comme Minerva et Malcolm avant lui. Ces derniers, alors en 5ème et 4ème année, sont d'ailleurs soulagés car ils pensaient vraiment que leur jeune frère serait dans une autre maison que la leur. Un choix qui se révéla judicieux avec le temps car plus les jours passent et plus il aiguise ses compétences.

 **Dés sa première année** , il maîtrise rapidement la transfiguration, les sortilèges, la botanique, l'astronomie et les potions. L'histoire de la magie le fascine mais il s'ennuie rapidement en cours de défense contre les forces du mal, bien qu'il assimile rapidement la théorie et maîtrise les sorts enseignés. Bien qu'il ne puisse pas y participer, il se rend tout de même à chaque match de Quidditch pour encourager l'équipe de Gryffondor ainsi que Minerva et Malcolm.

 **En deuxième année** , sa soif de connaissance se manifeste. Il passe de plus en plus de temps à la bibliothèque avec Minerva et Malcolm, quand celui-ci n'est pas sur le terrain de Quidditch ou avec sa petite amie Ashley.

 **En troisième année** , il se passionne pour l'Arithmancie et se tourne naturellement vers les Soins aux créatures magiques, lui qui affectionne tant les animaux. Ces deux matières en plus le maintiennent assez occupé pour que l'ennui ne le gagne pas. Suite à l'accident de Minerva, Junior reproche à son frère d'avoir été trop occupé à faire le beau pour sa belle au lieu de se focaliser sur le match. Les deux hommes se disputent, cet accident marque la fin de leur complicité. Malcolm laisse sa place de batteur, Junior n'assistera plus à aucun match et Minerva non plus. A la fin de cette période scolaire, l'aînée des McGonagall est diplômée et quitte Poudlard avec tout les mérites. Reconnue comme l'élève la plus brillante, avec un don particulier pour la métamorphose, elle obtient des résultats impressionnants dans ses BUSE et ses ASPIC. Elle laisse sa place de Préfète-en-chef et est lauréate du prix du Meilleur Jeune Espoir décerné par le Mensuel de la métamorphose. Sous la conduite de son professeur de métamorphose, Albus Dumbledore, Minerva parvient à devenir un Animagus. Junior et Malcolm félicitent leur sœur séparément, toujours en froid. Ils passent un dernier été ensemble avant qu'elle ne parte pour Londres, commencer son travail au Ministère.

 **En quatrième année** , Malcolm essaie d'arranger les choses entre eux, expliquant qu'il ne se pardonnera jamais d'avoir privé leur sœur d'une activité qu'elle prisait particulièrement. Robert Jr accepte mais leur relation n'est plus tout à fait la même. C'est durant cette année que Junior rencontre pour la première fois son Animagus, lors d'un rêve qu'il fait pendant plusieurs nuits avant d'en comprendre la cause. Intrigué, il plonge dans ses livres et les notes de Minerva sur le sujet. A la fin de l'année, Malcolm est diplômé avec de très bon résultat à ses ASPIC et commence tout de suite sa formation pour être Auror. Malgré la maladresse entre eux, Junior lui fait ses adieux et lui dit de rester prudent. Les deux frères se serrent la main et Malcolm lui avoue alors être très fière de l'homme qu'il devient.

 **En cinquième année** , Junior se sent un peu seul et passe le plus clair de son temps à étudier pour occuper ses journées. Il devient Préfet et gagne rapidement la confiance de ses pairs malgré son image de jeune homme froid et distant. Il gère avec perfection et diplomatie les problèmes qui se présentent, rendant très fière Dumbledore, son chef de Maison. Ce dernier remarque d'ailleurs quelques similitudes entre le jeune McGonagall et sa sœur. Il essaie de rendre visite à Minerva pendant les vacances mais celle-ci semble ne pas avoir beaucoup de temps, pour elle-même ou pour les autres. Il respecte et comprends sa situation, gardant contact par l'intermédiaire de parchemins. Il reçoit les meilleures notes à ses BUSE, surpassant les autres élèves, mais pas assez pour égaler Minerva.

 **En sixième année** , la rentrée se passe s'en encombre. Junior assure ses fonctions de Préfet et accompagne les élèves jusque dans la tour des Gryffondor. Sa popularité ne faisait que croître et avec elle, l'attention des autres étudiantes. Il semble que ses dames aient vues à travers sa carapace de glace et n'en fassent que plus d'éloges pour en rajouter à son charme. En Décembre, Dumbledore devient Directeur et annonce la venue d'un nouveau Professeur de Transfiguration pour le remplacer et assurer le rôle de chef de la Maison Gryffondor : Minerva McGonagall. Il en reste sans voix un moment mais finit par sourire discrètement, sa place était effectivement ici et non au ministère. Malgré cela, sa sœur ne lui fait pas de cadeau. Il est, à ses yeux, un élève comme un autre : son jeune frère et un élève brillant, certes mais un élève parmi tant d'autre tout de même. Ce nouveau contexte l'amuse beaucoup et retrouve un peu d'intérêt, se demandant comment Minerva allait s'y prendre pour enseigner à un âge aussi jeune. En février, ils reçoivent tout deux du courrier alors qu'ils se trouvent dans la Grande Salle. C'est une lettre de Malcolm qui leur annonce son mariage imminent avec Ashley, ainsi que sa grossesse. La jeune femme est enceinte de jumelle. Très enthousiasmes, ils se rendent à la cérémonie. C'est un très beau mariage, célébrer dans le jardin luxuriant du Manoir Ross offert en cadeau de mariage par les grands-parents maternels, rebaptisé Manoir McGonagall par la suite.

 **En septième année** , Junior est nommé Préfet-en-chef par Minerva. Ses aptitudes sont impressionnantes, autant que son niveau de connaissance. Il s'affirme avec subtilité et domine largement le reste de ses camarades, sans pour autant prendre la grosse tête. Pendant les vacances de noël, il montre sa forme d'Animagus à Minerva, bien qu'il ne la maîtrise pas encore avec perfection. Il apparaît sous la forme d'un chien-loup au pelage noir, gardant ses yeux bleus. Agréablement surprise, la jeune femme supervise son apprentissage et lui rappelle qu'il est très dangereux d'expérimenter une transformation aussi avancée sans la surveillance avisée d'un professeur qualifié dans ce domaine. Pendant les ASPIC, il obtient là aussi, les meilleures notes mais reste à quelques point sous le niveau de Minerva.

Il quitte Poudlard et passe le début de l'été chez Malcolm et Ashley au Manoir, rejoint par leur sœur aînée quelques jours plus tard. Cette petite réunion de famille est l'occasion de faire le point et envisager son avenir avec attention. Les offres ne manquent pas mais aucune ne semblent l'intéresser.

En novembre 1958, Ashley accouche de ses jumelles tandis que Malcolm réussi sa formation et devient officiellement un Auror.

En Mars 1960, alors qu'il envisage de partir pour la France, Ashley accouche et donne naissance à Maxwell, son premier neveu dont il est le parrain et Minerva, la marraine. Il retarde donc son départ pour passer un peu de temps avec lui. En Juillet de la même année, il reçoit une lettre de Poudlard, lui offrant le poste de Professeur de Soins aux créatures magique, un sujet qu'il maîtrise à la perfection. Très intrigué par une telle demande, il accepte avec plaisir et annule définitivement son voyage pour la France.

Ses premières années dans l'enseignement se passent très bien. Il découvre que Minerva est celle qui a soufflé son nom dans l'oreille d'Albus Dumbledore quand celui-ci avait besoin d'un nouveau professeur pour le poste qu'il occupe. Il ne dit rien et attends l'heure du petit-déjeuner dans la Grande Salle. Il enchante un bout de parchemin pour qu'il remercie Minerva avant d'exploser en confettis. La jeune femme ne semble pas tout à fait contente et fusille la salle du regard avant de croiser le sourire en coin de son jeune frère. Elle se calme et, d'un coup de baguette, fait disparaître sa chaise avec un sourire victorieux.

En 1964, il rejette les avances d'une étudiante de Serdaigle avec qui il entretient de bonne relation. Il lui explique qu'il ne peut pas retourner ses sentiments, bien qu'il en éprouve lui aussi mais qu'il était prêt à attendre la fin de ses études si elle aussi, était prête à le faire.

En 1967, Junior officialise leur relation et présente Layla au reste de sa famille. Il démissionne de son poste d'enseignant à Poudlard.

En 1970, Layla et Robert Junior se marient. Les deux hommes McGonagall taquinent affectueusement leur sœur, lui disant qu'elle était à la traîne. La même année, la guerre contre Voldemort fait rage. Pour contrer sa folie, Dumbledore créer l'Ordre du Phénix. Chaque sorcier volontaire prêt à affronter le seigneur du mal pouvait se joindre à lui, qui offrait protection au sein du château. Malcolm est le premier à rejoindre ses rangs, suivit par Robert Junior et Minerva, ainsi que par d'autre.

En 1974, la guerre contre Voldemort est plus sanglante que jamais. Ses adorateurs tuent des familles entières pour supprimer le plus de nés-Moldus, de traîtres à leur sang et de Moldus. Asseoir son autorité devient son obsession et voir la suprématie des sangs-purs se réaliser, une lubie démentielle. Les temps sont dures, obscurs, chacun se méfie de son voisin comme s'il portait la peste. Inquiet pour la sécurité de sa femme et de leur enfant à naître, décide de l'accompagner dans un coin reculé de la France, la destination la plus proche. Ils y restent quelques jours, jusqu'à l'accouchement de Layla. Malheureusement pour lui, les mangemort réussissent à le pister et prennent sa maison en embuscade. Prudent comme personne, il envoie un patronus à Minerva et Dumbledore pour les prévenir et indiquer sa position. Ses adversaire se heurtent à ses sortilèges de protection et malgré leur nombre, ne parviennent pas à les briser. Ils s'acharnent sur sa barrière sans relâche et finissent par créer une brèche. Junior s'empresse de neutraliser ses attaquants les un aprés les autres mais succombe, prit en traître par un impardonnable. La barrière se brise, Robert Junior tombe au sol, inerte. Ils parviennent à pénétrer dans la maison malgré toutes les précautions prisent et trouve rapidement Layla, toujours en plein travail avec quelques elfes qui tentent de la protéger, en vain. Ils se font tuer lorsque Minerva et Albus arrivent. Elle, s'occupe de la jeune femme et lui, des mangemort. Cependant, il est trop tard. Layla accouche de son enfant, souffle le nom de sa petite fille avec bonheur avant de succomber. Quand Albus revient dans la chambre, Minerva à les larmes aux yeux et tient sa nièce dans ses bras. Elle lui demande où est Robert Jr, sachant déjà au fond de son cœur qu'il n'était plus. Le vieil homme secoue la tête lentement, lui expliquant qu'elle est actuellement, le seul parent présent. Cette information lui brise le cœur, son jeune frère est parti avant elle alors qu'elle devait franchir la ligne avant lui.

Le nouveau né à besoin de soin, Albus lui suggère de se rendre rapidement à Ste Mangouste pour qu'il soit prit en charge et qu'il allait prendre soin des corps.

Les funérailles ont lieu rapidement, sans grande cérémonie parce qu'en temps de guerre, il y a des morts tout les jours.

Minerva se rends à l'hôpital pour récupérer sa nièce, Lexia. Albus lui suggère de prendre soin de l'enfant et envisage même l'adoption puisque Minerva est la seule McGonagall encore en vie. La petite reste donc en sécurité à Poudlard, au bon soin des elfes, tandis que la guerre fait rage à l'extérieur.

Chronologie :

4 Octobre 1935 = Naissance de Minerva

19 juin 1937 = Naissance de Malcolm

13 Avril 1940 = Naissance de Robert Junior

4 Octobre 1946 = Minerva reçoit sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard

1er Septembre 47 – 31 Août 48 = 1ere année Minerva

1er Septembre 48 – 31 Août 49 = 2ème année Minerva – 1ere année Malcolm

1er Septembre 49 – 31 Août 50 = 3ème année Minerva – 2ème année Malcolm

1er Septembre 50 – 31 Août 51 = 4ème année Minerva – 3ème année Malcolm

1er Septembre 51 – 31 Août 52 = 5ème année Minerva – 4ème année Malcolm – 1ere année Jr

1er Septembre 52 – 31 Août 53 = 6ème année Minerva – 5ème année Malcolm – 2ème année Jr

1er Septembre 53 – 31 Août 54 = 7ème année Minerva – 6ème année Malcolm – 3ème année Jr

1er Septembre 54 – 31 Août 55 = 7ème année Malcolm – 4ème année Jr

1er Septembre 55 – 31 Août 56 = 5ème année Jr

1er Septembre 56 – 31 Août 57 = 6ème année Jr – En Décembre, Minerva devient professeur de Métamorphose à la place d'Albus, qui devient Directeur de Poudlard.

1er Septembre 57 – 31 Août 58 = 7ème année Jr


	2. Chapitre 1

**Harry Potter**

 **McGonagall & Granger**

 _ **~ Love You Only ~**_

 _\- x -_

 _Résumé :_ France, quelques part proche des Alpes en 1974. Après la mort inattendue de son frère et de sa femme, Minerva se voit confier la garde de leur seul enfant sur la sage décision d'Albus. Étant son seul et unique parent proche et ne pouvant laisser le bambin à son triste sort, ce cher professeur McGonagall ne peut qu'accepter et ramène sa petite nièce à Poudlard. Commence alors sa vie trépidante dans le monde de la magie et sa rencontre avec une certaine miss je-sais-tout quelques années plus tard. Est-ce là une simple coïncidence ou le destin lui-même ?

* * *

 _Chapitre 1 :_

 _« Quand une vie se termine, une autre commence »_

* * *

 _\- x -_

Au beau milieu d'une nuit sans lune, des éclats de lumière flashaient au loin comme un magnifique feu d'artifice. Un balai nocturne si violent que l'on pouvait entendre le crépitement sauvage des sorts se heurtant les uns contre les autres. Dos à dos, deux sorciers se battaient furieusement pour survivre. Dans cette danse mortelle, les assaillants succombaient un à un, leur corps inerte tombant lourdement dans la neige. Il flottait dans l'air glaciale, de la haine, l'envie dérangeante de prendre la vie, de la démence pure. Puis, vient l'accalmie, les ennemis cessent leurs attaques. La tension est toujours présente mais l'hésitation rôdent autour. Faut-il attaquer en sachant qu'ils seraient repoussés avec facilité, ou prendre la fuite ? Ils étaient pourtant si prêt du but ! Pourquoi a-t-il fallut que ces deux là se joignent à la partie ? Mais l'heure n'était pas à la réflexion. Profitant de ce moment de calme, les deux sorciers en profitèrent pour reprendre leur assaut avec plus d'agressivité. Un seul coup de baguette, un simple geste et quelques mots prononcés avec détermination.

« Defodio ! »

La terre trembla alors, déstabilisant ainsi leurs adversaire. Les secousses s'intensifièrent jusqu'à ce que le sol s'ouvre dans un craquement sourd. Quelques Mangemorts tombèrent dans le piège, maudissant celui qui venait de les prendre par surprise.

« Maudit sois-tu, Albus Dumbledore ! »

Mais le vieil homme avait encore beaucoup à faire, il restait toujours des ennemis à neutraliser avant de s'attarder sur les détails. Et bien qu'il ne soit pas en position de force à l'heure actuelle, son inquiétude était ailleurs. Ils devaient se hâter avant qu'il ne soit trop tard. Prêt à s'occuper seul des derniers ennemis, il leva sa baguette en prévision de son prochain sort.

« Vite, Minerva ! Dans la maison ! »

Hochant la tête, la sorcière se précipita dans la dite direction. Elle n'avait pas à s'inquiéter de sa protection, Albus s'en chargeait.

« Incendio ! »

Elle pouvait sentir une chaleur extrême dans son dos mais cela ne l'arrêtait pas dans sa course. Elle entra rapidement dans la petite demeure perdue au milieu des bois. Chaque pas faisait monter la pression en elle, pourvue qu'elle ne soit pas arriver trop tard ! L'escalier en vu, elle monta avec empressement, la respiration incertaine. L'angoisse de passer la porte du fond ne faisait que grandir en elle et pourtant, il le fallait. La main tremblante, sa paume se posa sur le bois, qu'elle poussa avec prudence. Le spectacle qui l'attendait était loin de tout ce qu'elle s'était imaginé. La sorcière écarquilla les yeux, posant une main sur sa bouche dans la seconde qui suivit. Sous le choc, elle se laissa glisser par terre en détournant le regard, incapable de supporter une telle vue. Un sanglot, meurtris, étouffé, tentait de sortir mais elle se faisait fureur pour le retenir tandis que des larmes lui venaient aux bords des yeux. Dans la chambre principal, le chaos régnait. L'odeur de la mort était nauséabonde, lui donnant des haut-le-cœur. Des cadavres de Mangemorts jonchaient le sol parmi ceux des elfes qui avaient protégés la jeune femme inerte, couchée dans le grand lit. Il y avait du sang partout, preuve que l'affrontement avait été d'une violence extrême. Incapable de se retenir, Minerva McGonagall monta sur le lit et prit la défunte femme dans ses bras, la berçant comme une enfant. Elle caressa ses longs cheveux bruns, baignés de sang, la serrant de toute ses forces contre sa poitrine. Ce geste désespéré pour tenter de la garder, de garder son âme sur cette terre, était vain et au fond d'elle, Minerva le savait. Il était trop tard, Layla n'était plus … Elle n'avait que 25 ans, elle était encore si jeune. Elle pleurait, ne sachant se retenir. Elle maudit la guerre et les sorciers fou alliés qui lui avaient volé sa famille. Son frère Malcolm, sa femme ainsi que leur trois enfants, Megan, Emily et Maxwell, avaient quittés ce monde eux aussi. Elle était donc la seule McGonagall encore en vie.

Soudain, les pleurs d'un nouveau né retentirent, la faisant sursauter. Surprise, elle quitta le lit et chercha le bambin. Layla avait eu le temps d'accoucher ?! Elle sortit de la pièce avec hâte, direction la chambre d'enfant. Elle tenta d'y pénétrer mais l'accès semblait bloqué de l'intérieur. Un objet assez lourd l'empêchait d'ouvrir la porte comme elle le voudrait. Elle poussait de toute ses forces mais ne réussit à bouger l'ouverture, que de quelques centimètres. La sorcière soupira, fatiguée. Elle devait reprendre son souffle quelques instants. Les pleurs reprirent de plus belle, sans doute apeuré par tout ces bruits. Elle devait entrer coûte que coûte mais elle ne réussirait jamais à le faire sous cette forme. Elle n'avait plus le choix. Avec grâce et aisance, elle délaissa son apparence humaine pour adopter celui d'un chat tigré. D'un bond, elle grimpa sur l'obstacle et pénétra dans la pièce avant de reprendre sa forme originel. Un rapide coup d'œil derrière elle, c'était donc une armoire qui lui donnait tant de fil à retordre. Un nouveau sanglot attira son attention, lui rappelant qu'elle n'avait pas de temps à perdre en observation futile. Son regard balaya la pièce, la seule épargnée par la désolation. Couché, face contre terre, un elfe était étendu à ses pieds, le bras tendu vers un paquet de couverture. Il n'était pas difficile de dire que la pauvre créature avait probablement succombé à ses blessures, une fois sa mission terminée. La sorcière s'agenouilla et déplia soigneusement ce tas. Quelle fut donc sa surprise en y découvrant son contenu. Là, cachée dans des draps souillés, gigotait une petite merveille de la nature. Incertaine des gestes à avoir, la jeune femme porta délicatement le nouveau né dans ses bras, le berçant avec douceur pour calmer ses pleurs. Elle toucha ses joues rougies et remarqua tout de suite sa température alarmante. La pauvre petite chose était frigorifiée, elle ne devait avoir que quelques heures à peine. Un son dans le couloir attira son attention. Baguette en main, elle la leva en direction de la porte, prête à se défendre.

« Minerva ? »

La voix d'Albus était presque inaudible, la méfiance était de mise pour lui qui ne savait absolument rien de la situation. Soulagée, la sorcière dégagea l'entrée de la chambre d'un revers de baguette avant de la ranger dans sa robe.

« Par ici, Albus. »

Le vieil homme se présenta, poussant délicatement la porte de bois. Il soupira, posant sa main sur la poignée. Si Minerva était ici alors cela ne voulait dire qu'une chose, il était arrivé trop tard. Celle-ci le regardait avec une lueur d'espoir, comment pouvait-il, comment devrait-il lui dire ?

« Robert … As-tu trouvé Robert, Albus ? »

« Je suis désolé ma chère, il semblerait … que nous soyons arrivés trop tard. Je l'ai trouvé non loin de la maison … le visage dans la neige. L'attaque est sans aucun doute arrivée par derrière. »

Comprenant les paroles de son ami et mentor, Minerva ferma les yeux. Son frère était parti à son tour.

« Et Layla … ? »

Le vieil homme hésita un instant, la sorcière secoua légèrement la tête. Il comprit alors qu'il n'y avait plus rien à faire. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle, posant une main bienveillante sur son épaule.

« Tout n'est pas perdu. Même dans nos heures les plus sombres, l'espoir brille au bout du chemin. Il nous guide vers des lendemains meilleurs. Il suffit juste de trouver sa lumière pour avoir le courage d'avancer. »

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur le nouveau né, endormi paisiblement dans les bras de la jeune femme. Elle le berçait avec affection, caressant ses petites mains fripées pour les réchauffer un peu.

« Il ne reste plus que nous maintenant … »

« Je vais rester et m'occuper de cet endroit. J'ai déjà contacté le ministère français, les Aurors ne devraient plus tarder. Le plus urgent à présent, est de s'occuper de cette petite. »

Minerva sembla surprise qu'il affirme qu'elle avait une nièce et non pas un neveu. Aucun d'eux n'avait été vérifier. Il la regarda, comme si il avait lu en elle et sourit.

« Bien sûr que c'est une fille. »

\- o – o – o – o -

Anxieuse, une femme faisait les cents pas dans une salle d'attente, légèrement agacée d'être plantée là depuis des heures. Les agents du Ministère avaient le chic pour convoquer les sorciers et sorcières pour mieux les laisser poireauter sur place par la suite. Le temps était un luxe qu'elle n'avait pas la possibilité de gaspiller. Sa patience avait des limites. Enfin, la porte s'ouvrit. Un homme entra.

« Bonjour Professeur. Désolé de vous avoir fait patienter aussi longtemps, nous sommes débordés et en manque cruel d'effectif. Veuillez me suivre je vous pris. »

Sans un mot de plus, il escorta la sorcière dans les couloirs interminables du Ministère. Avec cette guerre, tous étaient en alerte. Aucun sorcier n'était autorisé à se balader seul, chacun devait être accompagné par un employé sous peine d'être arrêté. L'hôte s'arrêta enfin devant une porte vitrée et l'invita à y entrer avant de refermer derrière lui. Assise derrière son bureau, une femme la salua, déposant une pile impressionnante de papier. Tout ce cinéma était-il vraiment nécessaire ?

« Bonjour Professeur McGonagall. Asseyez-vous, nous avons beaucoup de paperasse à signer. Le Ministère français nous a enfin fait parvenir les formulaires d'adoption. Ce n'est pas trop tôt ! »

Minerva prit place sur une chaise et sortit ses lunettes, prête à franchir un nouveau cap. Deux mois s'étaient écoulés depuis la mort de Robert Junior et de sa femme, Layla. L'incident étant survenu sur le sol étranger, elle avait eu beaucoup de mal à faire rapatrier leur corps sur le territoire anglais. En période de guerre, tout les systèmes étaient comme paralysés. Une certaine tension était même née entre le Ministère de la Magie français, qui ne bougeait pas le petit doigt, et celui du Royaume-Unis, en pleine état de crise. Cela n'avait fait que retarder les choses d'avantage. Heureusement pour elle, Albus était un homme plein de surprise qui avait des contacts partout. Son intervention lui permit d'accompagner son frère et sa femme vers leur dernière demeure, afin qu'elle puisse en faire le deuil. Et tant que cette affaire n'était pas réglée, il lui était impossible de récupérer sa nièce. Là encore, le Ministère français lui mettait des battons dans les roues. La situation du pays étant jugée trop dangereuse, la petite devait restée en France. La seule solution pour y remédier, était l'adoption. Sans aucun tuteur légal ou parent sur le sol français, il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle y séjourne. Albus le lui conseilla fortement, assurant qu'elles seraient toute deux en sécurité au sein de l'école. Il était inconcevable pour elle, que sa nièce finisse par être adoptée par une famille française alors qu'elle était son plus proche parent. Il en était hors de question !

« Alors, quel nom lui avez-vous choisi ? C'est une petite fille, non ? »

Sortie de ses pensées, la sorcière leva le nez de ses formulaires. Elle y avait beaucoup pensé, ne sachant quel prénom lui conviendrait le mieux. C'était une première pour elle, qui n'avait jamais eu d'enfant partageant le même sang qu'elle. Le vénérable Directeur de Poudlard relançait sans cesse le débat, citant des noms aussi farfelus que déplaisant à l'oreille. Layla et Robert ne lui avait rien dit à ce sujet, il était d'autant plus difficile de la nommer. Elle ne pouvait tout simplement pas choisir le premier prénom qui lui viendrait à l'esprit. Ce premier pas vers la parentalité était une énorme responsabilité à ses yeux, elle en avait passé des nuits blanches. Finalement, elle en trouva un assez soudainement. Plus elle le répétait et plus il lui apparaissait comme une évidence.

« Lexia McGonagall. »

Et elle avait déjà le sentiment qu'elle deviendrait une sorcière dont elle serait fière. Ses parents pouvaient reposer en paix, elle veillait sur leur petit trésor.

Au bout d'une heure, Minerva voyait enfin le bout du tunnel. Tout était remplis avec soin sous l'œil attentif de la jeune employé. Une dernière signature et elle posa son stylo.

« Félicitation Professeur, vous êtes dés à présent reconnue comme parent légal de la jeune Lexia. »

La sorcière soupira discrètement. Elle y était, enfin. De grandes responsabilités l'attendaient, toute l'éducation de sa nièce était à faire. Il lui faudrait jongler entre son rôle de professeur et celui de parent, un défit à la hauteur de ses capacités. L'administratif enfin terminé, elle pouvait maintenant la récupérer à l'hôpital. Elle quitta donc le bâtiment et transplana directement à Ste Mangouste. Grâce à une vieille connaissance, Lexia avait été prise en charge dans son service, le temps que tout soit réglé. Elle se dirigea vers le comptoir de l'accueil, expliquant le motif de sa venue. Cependant, la jeune femme en charge parut surprise, cherchant l'information dans ses dossiers.

« Nous sommes désolés, Professeur. Il semblerait que quelqu'un soit déjà venu chercher votre enfant. »

Minerva tomba des nues.

« Comment cela ?! Qui ?! »

« Hm … Le Professeur Dumbledore s'est visiblement présenté ce matin. Il nous a clairement indiqué, que vous étiez au courant … »

Ce vieux barbu … Il n'attendait rien pour attendre ! Elle n'était au courant de rien ! Et dire qu'elle s'était déplacée pour rien ! L'hôpital était plein à craquer par ce temps de crise. Elle inspira calmement pour soulager ses nerfs, au moins sa nièce était entre de bonne main. Transplaner avec un bébé était très risqué, elle avait donc un soucis en moins. Elle remercia la jeune femme et rentra à Poudlard par le réseau de cheminées.

Elle arriva dans le bureau du Directeur mais aucun signe de lui à l'horizon. Aux vues des circonstances, il n'y avait pas beaucoup de destination possible. Il était forcément à l'infirmerie de l'école. Baguette en main, elle se dépoussiéra d'un mouvement rapide et retira son long manteau. Elle quitta le bureau et marcha dans les longs couloirs, croisant ici et là, des étudiants qui la saluaient. Arrivée à la Tour de l'Horloge, elle grimpa les nombreuses marche et emprunta le couloir vers l'infirmerie. Elle en poussa les portes et comme elle s'y attendait, Albus et Poppy étaient là. Le vieil homme avait Lexia dans les bras, lui marmonnant des choses incompréhensible d'un air enjoué. Poppy remarqua sa présence la première et roula des yeux, le Directeur était trop occupé pour lui prêter attention. Elle s'approcha du Professeur de Transfiguration et lui sourit.

« C'est une jolie petite fille, en pleine santé ! Monsieur le Directeur était lasse d'attendre, semble-t-il. Il est arrivé ce matin avec la petite. J'imagine qu'il a oublié de te prévenir. »

Minerva soupira, Albus était un vrai papa-gâteaux. Lexia gazouillait et lui tirait la barbe, ses journées ne manqueraient pas d'agitation, c'était certain.


End file.
